


I'm into it if you are!

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, and more!, cool guitar music plays, it's the adventure zone!, this week on the adventure zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck looked at him, setting down his book. “Did I hear what I thought I heard?” he asked, leaning in to kiss Indrid’s cheek. “Because I think I just heard a certain little noise…”“Yes, you definitely heard that noise,” Indrid said, trying to keep his voice steady. He moved closer to Duck, wrapping one of his arms around his waist, using the other to show him the sketchpad. “I just had the most interesting vision, Duck Newton.”He watched as Duck’s eyes widened, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. “Damn, ‘Drid,” he breathed. “Do you-”“Want to try that? Yes please,” Indrid interrupted.





	I'm into it if you are!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not read this if you're a minor. Just don't. Please.
> 
> To all those 18 and above: enjoy the porn!
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my moth Indrid designs at https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz- !

It was a calm evening, the sky darkening as nightfall hit. Duck was reading some book about nature, and Indrid was in his sylph form, drawing his visions. They were sitting together on the couch, the silence familiar and comfortable.

But then Indrid blinked, chittering shyly as he looked at what he’d drawn. It was… definitely lewd, to say the least. And something he’d never tried before. The page before him showed Indrid sitting on a chair, all four arms tied behind him, clearly being edged by Duck, who was touching one of his antennae in the drawing. 

Duck looked at him, setting down his book. “Did I hear what I thought I heard?” he asked, leaning in to kiss Indrid’s cheek. “Because I think I just heard a certain little noise…” 

“Yes, you definitely heard that noise,” Indrid said, trying to keep his voice steady. He moved closer to Duck, wrapping one of his arms around his waist, using the other to show him the sketchpad. “I just had the most interesting vision, Duck Newton.” 

He watched as Duck’s eyes widened, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. “Damn, ‘Drid,” he breathed. “Do you-”

“Want to try that? Yes please,” Indrid interrupted. 

Duck noticed that Indrid was already breathing quickly. “Get yourself in the bedroom, darlin’,” he told Indrid, his voice getting a little deeper. Indrid nodded and left the room, clearly excited to get started, and Duck followed. 

Feeling himself getting aroused just thinking about Indrid’s dirty drawing, Duck opened his closet, pulling out the container of their toys. “Got any toys you’d prefer?” he asked, digging through the box.

“I’m fairly submissive tonight,” Indrid told him, “so you pick. Surprise me.” 

Duck grinned at him. “You know that’s impossible,” he said, pulling out only a bottle of lube and some silk ribbons. He’d bought them a couple of weeks ago, but never got the courage to ask Indrid about doing bondage. Apparently he didn’t need to ask, because Indrid wanted it regardless. 

When he turned to Indrid, he was already sitting on Duck’s desk chair. “Hands behind your back,” Duck told him, licking his lips. Indrid complied, looking up at him, looking excited for what would come next. 

“Stoplight system, as usual,” Duck said as he tied both sets of hands behind the chair, careful not to tie too tight. “Red is stop. Yellow is slow down. Green is go.” Indrid nodded eagerly. “If your arms or wrists start hurting, you need to tell me.” 

Indrid sighed, fluttering his wings. “I know, Duck,” he murmured, leaning his head back to rest it on Duck’s chest behind him. “I promise I will.” 

Then Indrid gasped quietly as he felt one of Duck’s fingers lightly rub the base of an antenna. “Good,” he said. He traced his finger up the antenna slowly, enjoying the way Indrid’s wings trembled. “Is this the first time you’ve had that vision?” 

“N-no,” Indrid said, quietly groaning as Duck’s finger trailed back down. “It started before you bought the ribbons. I’ve been thinking about it since.” He bit his lip to stifle a whimper when he felt Duck rub the very tip of his other antenna between his thumb and forefinger. “Mm, that’s so good,” he sighed happily, with a little shiver. 

“You’re good,” Duck replied automatically. With both hands, he gently rubbed the skin around the base of each antenna, and he heard Indrid purr. “Why didn’t ya just ask?” 

Indrid pushed his antennae impatiently against Duck’s arms, making him chuckle quietly. “You kept changing your mind,” he said, eyes closed. “I thought you’d ask first.” 

Duck hummed, slowly moving his hands down Indrid’s head to rub his mandibles. He heard a little happy chirp in response. “Yeah, I was thinkin’ about it. Glad you went ahead and instigated, darlin’.” 

“Anytime,” Indrid replied, pushing his hips forward a little. “As long as you keep touching me.” 

With a predatory grin, Duck walked around to Indrid’s front and leaned down to look in Indrid’s eyes. “Who’s the one in charge tonight?” 

Indrid moaned softly. “Y-you are,” he answered, and the thought of not having any control made his cock throb with want. 

“That’s right,” Duck murmured. He reached forward to touch Indrid’s smallest wings near his waist, and he made that whirring sound he only makes when really aroused. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy, ‘Drid.” 

Panting, Indrid arched his back. He couldn’t help but moan loudly when he felt Duck’s soft lips trail kisses down his cock. When he pushed his hips forward again, Duck grabbed his hips and pushed them firmly back. Being manhandled like that just made him enjoy this more. 

Duck was no beginner in blowjobs. He was a skilled connoisseur, at this point. It was one of his favorite things. Lapping at the head of Indrid’s cock where precome beaded up, he looked up at Indrid, who was closing his eyes in pleasure at the sensation. “Look at me,” he commanded, voice rough with arousal. Indrid’s eyes snapped open, and he gasped as Duck took the head of his cock into his mouth. As if he wanted to take all the time in the world, he leisurely swirled his tongue, and rubbed it on the underside of Indrid’s cock. He kept the eye contact the whole time. 

Indrid moaned and tried hard not to move his hips. Duck was just so proficient at making him feel so good, with that dextrous tongue and soft lips that he knew exactly how to use. He whimpered as Duck let Indrid’s cock out of his mouth, wanting more. 

“Patience, darlin’,” Duck said, looking a bit smug. “I’m just gettin’ started here.” And in the back of his mind, Indrid saw vision after vision of Duck teasing him, having his way with him, using him, god - he almost couldn’t stand how turned on he was. 

Panting, Indrid looked up at Duck as he stood up, watching the way he licked his lips, which were still wet from the blowjob. “You’ve been good for me so far,” Duck told him, sitting on his lap and straddling him. Indrid moaned softly. 

Now one of Duck’s large hands had wrapped around the shaft of his cock and was slowly rubbing up and down. “Let’s see how good you can be,” Duck said playfully, and kissed Indrid’s cheek, trailing down to his neck, where he nipped the skin lightly. “If you behave you can have a hickey.” 

“P-please,” Indrid groaned, pushing his hips upward needfully to match the rhythm of Duck’s hand. 

Duck’s other hand grabbed his hip, hard. Somehow the slight pain of being handled so roughly felt delicious. “What did I say?” 

Leaning his head back, Indrid kept his hips still. “Behave,” he replied obediently, voice breathy with his panting. He bit his lip to stop himself from getting lost in the pleasure. It was unbelievably erotic to know Duck was just taking his time in pleasuring Indrid, happily making him wait and beg for release, controlling the handjob just how he liked it. Still too slow to push Indrid over the edge, of course. 

As Duck’s hand stilled, Indrid’s head dropped to Duck’s shoulder. He was becoming putty under Duck’s hands, and he just became more submissive. The little chirps he was making, whether Duck realized it or not, were ones of deference, as if Duck was his superior. He’d have to let him know later, probably. 

“What’s your color, sugar?” Duck asked Indrid, rubbing his waist with both hands, gentle now. Maybe a little break was in order. 

Indrid nuzzled Duck’s neck. “A vivid green,” he answered. Even when they were doing something in the realm of BDSM, Duck made him feel safe and valued, and it just made him fall in love all over again. 

Duck moved off of his lap and circled around to the back of the chair. “I’m tying your hands in the front now,” he told Indrid, deftly undoing the knots. He smiled at Indrid’s enthusiasm, seeing he was already holding out his hands.

Then he walked to be in front of Indrid, and carefully tied his wrists together for each pair of arms. “Good boy,” he said, voice husky, and Indrid moaned. “Get on the bed. On your back.” It wasn’t graceful, but Indrid was so eager, and he scrambled up on the bed.

Then Duck was straddling his neck. “You’re gonna eat me out, and you’re not gonna stop until I say so,” he told Indrid in an authoritative tone. 

Immediately Indrid lifted his mandibles so Duck could get seated on his mouth. “You’re so good for me,” Duck said affectionately, then moaned as Indrid’s long tongue flicked over his clit. After a few moments, Indrid slowly pushed his tongue into Duck, making him shudder with how good it felt. “Oh, goddamn,” he breathed as Indrid started pumping his tongue in and out fiercely. 

It seemed to the seer, according to the potential futures, that the faster he made Duck climax, the faster he himself would be able to. And he desperately needed to. So he curled his tongue to hit the one spot he knew made Duck fall to pieces with each push inside. 

Thighs trembling, Duck leaned down to gently grab Indrid’s antennae, the resulting moans vibrating wonderfully against him. “Fuck, ‘Drid, you’re so, fuck, y’feel so good,” Duck said, voice becoming faster as he got closer to coming. “You’re so good.” The praise made Indrid whimper, voice muffled against Duck’s folds. 

So close, he was so close. Duck playfully tugged on one of Indrid’s antennae, and even though it was a gentle thing, Indrid reacted strongly, his hips thrusting upward as he loudly groaned. The vibrations against his clit made Duck tip over the edge. Letting go of the antenna to grasp at the bedsheets, he shakily moaned through his orgasm, enjoying all the aftershocks of Indrid lightly licking him, all around the outside, to clean him up. 

“I- I think that’s enough,” Duck said quietly, and he moved to be laying beside Indrid instead, his head propped up on an elbow. He appreciatively looked at the seer’s cock, which was positively dripping with precome. “Can we try another new thing?” 

Indrid turned his head to look at Duck. His whole expression showed how needy and desperate he was feeling. “If- if it won’t take too long,” he said, voice wavering. “I- I need-” 

Duck reached over to rub a mandible fondly. “I know, darlin’,” he said warmly. “What’s your color?” 

The seer fluttered his wings impatiently. “Green. Please, please touch me.” 

With a grin, Duck kissed his cheek. “I’m just curious ‘bout somethin’ is all. Would you sit up for me?” Indrid nodded, using his wings to help him sit up. 

Then Duck moved behind him. “You can lay down again,” he said, and Indrid laid back, his head comfortably resting against Duck’s chest.

Indrid shivered as he felt one of Duck’s fingers lightly stroke the base of an antenna. He squirmed his hips, flexing against the silk rope around his wrists with a frustrated groan. 

“You’re doing so good,” Duck told him. 

Indrid let out a shaky moan as he felt warmth envelop the tip of the other antenna. Duck had put it in his mouth and was sucking on it lightly. It sent thrills down his spine, and he shivered. Indrid bucked his hips forward with a whimper, feeling Duck’s tongue wetly rubbing against the sensitive antenna tip. 

Then Duck let it out of his mouth with a quiet slurping sound that made Indrid tremble. “Give me your wrists.” 

With a desperate eagerness, Indrid held up his hands, and Duck freed them from his constraints. “Y’can touch yourself,” Duck told him, sounding pleased as Indrid let out a loud, aroused whirring sound. He needfully wrapped his hand around his cock, bucking up into his hand with a soft groan. 

Indrid shuddered as he felt Duck’s fingertips trace from the base to the tip of both antennae at the same time, feeling himself teeter on the edge of orgasm. He whimpered as Duck lightly bit the tip of an antenna - something he’d never done before. Somehow, he knew exactly how to do the right amount of pressure that felt more good than painful. “P-please, mnnn,” he whined, hips thrusting upward as he rubbed himself faster.

So Duck gently wrapped his hands around each antenna near the base and slowly stroked upward, with a little tug on the end. With a broken-off moan, Indrid finally, finally came, succumbing to the euphoria. It was overwhelmingly intense, longer and harder than usual. His hand slowed as he finished, panting, eyes closed. The seer was exhausted. 

Duck soothingly rubbed his shoulders, kneading into the muscles. Purring, Indrid was too blissed out to care that Duck moved away to get off the bed, pushing a pillow under his head to take his place. After a few moments, he was dimly aware of a warm, wet rag gently wiping away the mess on him. “I’ll be back in a minute, ‘kay? I’m getting you a snack,” Duck explained. Indrid nodded lazily.

After a couple of minutes the ranger returned from his trip to the kitchen. He was holding a large thermos of something that smelled wonderful. Finally, Indrid’s muscles were willing to cooperate with him again, and he sat up, scooting back so he could lean against the headboard. “Here,” Duck said quietly, handing him the thermos and crawling into the bed beside Indrid, pulling a blanket over them both. “How do you feel?” 

“Tired,” Indrid answered honestly. “That was amazing, we need to do it again.” He paused, rubbing his hands on the outside of the thermos and enjoying the gentle heat coming from it. “But maybe a bit of vanilla sex first. It was… overwhelming.” He took a sip of the drink and widened his eyes. “What is this?” It was warm enough to be enjoyable, but not hot enough to burn. The perfect temperature. And it tasted so, so good.

Duck smiled at him, rubbing his wings, making him purr again. “It’s a li’l treat I whipped up for ya,” he told Indrid. “It’s almond milk, honey, vanilla, and cinnamon. Thought you’d like a treat.” 

Instead of answering, Indrid held up his arm, and Duck snuggled into his side. “I love you,” Indrid sighed dreamily. Right now, all he wanted in the world was to cuddle with Duck.

With a chuckle, Duck leaned in and kissed the side of his mandible. “Love you too, ‘Drid.” He slowly ran his hand up and down Indrid’s chest, feeling him rumble with purrs. “Are you sore anywhere?” 

Indrid laughed quietly, rubbing one of his lower wrists with a hand. “I, ah, got a little excited toward the end. There may be bruises.” 

Duck moved forward so he could have more access to Indrid’s body. He carefully took both of his lower hands into his own, and kissed each wrist gently. “Would ice help?” 

Tilting his head, Indrid thought for a moment, then decided against it. “I just want you, here, with me. No ice needed.” And to be honest, he really didn’t want anything cold near him right now. He was pleasantly warm and comfortable as is.

“If that’s what you want, it’s what you’re gonna get,” Duck declared, smiling up at him as he peppered Indrid’s wrists with more kisses, making him giggle. “You ticklish or somethin’?” he asked, knowing full well that Indrid was very ticklish. 

But that’s not why he was laughing. “I’m just happy,” he answered, voice soft. “You make me happy.” Indrid watched fondly as a blush swept across Duck’s face, along with a lovestruck smile. 

Duck leaned in to give him light, soft kisses all over his cheeks and neck, making him giggle and purr. “You’re so fuckin’ cute,” he mumbled between kisses. “It ain’t fair.” 

“What do you mean, love?” Indrid asked. He lifted his hand and started running his hand through Duck’s long, soft hair. 

He leaned his head on top of Duck’s when the ranger melted into him, comfortably leaning on Indrid. “Y’could prob’ly ask me to do anythin’ in the world and I’d do it for you,” Duck said. His earnesty and love were clear in his voice. 

Once again, Indrid felt a strong surge of affection. “And I for you,” he replied, kissing the top of Duck’s head. “But you knew that.” He purred as Duck nodded, feeling the warmth of his breath against his neck. 

Indrid knew he was irrevocably, ineffably in love with one Duck Newton, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it, even with its lack of proofreading/editing. C'est la vie.
> 
> Special thanks for encouragement from the Indruck discord.


End file.
